Let's Grow Together LartenxEvra
by Edoquin Dissital
Summary: Larten comes back to the Cirque after a few years of being away, only to find that Mr. Tall has devoted his time to the newest Cirque member. A little snake boy. The young snake boy grows on him. Until he leaves and comes back to see he's grown. Pls RVU
1. Chapter 1

((This is kind of a yaoi pairing ish thing. It focuses mainly on Larten and Evra's getting used to each other, and his growing up with the Cirque Du Freak.))

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Cirque

It was a dark cold night, the display case didn't do much to keep the cold out. The boys eyes glided from one person to the next as people stood on the other side of the glass and "awed" and "Ooo'd" at him, making sure to exclaim loudly just how hideous he is. The boy slid off of the large ambient rock he spent his time on and slipped into the water, taking a drink. He grimaced as people took pictures, the flashes of light blinding him.

A large man stepped up to the glass and turned, explaining what it was people were looking at.

"And here we have the snake boy." He beamed proudly. "A creature so hideous, so dangerous it has to be kept behind glass. Like a snake, it's intelligence level is low, but with the genes of a primate succumbs to it's primal desires, even at a young age." Everyone awed again. The boy clenched his teeth, his stomach growling, but it was muffled by the sound of the glass. Climbing back up on his rock he laid down, curling up, hugging his knees to his chest. He was miserable, absolutely miserable.

People came and went, taking pictures, calling him hideous and a monster. When it finally came to close the lights in the main hall turned off. The door to his cage opened and in came the large man. He was fat and ugly himself. The boy sat up and looked over at him, confused. The man had a grin on his face, a horrid, twisted grin. "You're hungry, aren't you?" He questioned. The boy nodded slowly. "Well then, how about you have a nice meal tonight, huh?" He smiled. "How about a nice steak." The boy smiled, his eyes glistening. It was rare he ate anything besides mice and scraps of whatever else was thrown in there. "However," the man added, the boys smile disappearing. He knew there was a catch, there always was when he was offered something good. Climbing up onto the rock, the man kneeled over the snake boy, forcing his knees to his chest.

The boy squeaked, falling back, his boney knees pushed up into his face. Adjusting the man undid his pants and pulled them down. The boy was already naked so there was no stripping that needed to be done. "I have to keep my title of _Freak fucker_." He cackled. The boy whimpered and squirmed, his heart racing. He didn't want to do this again, not again. "Don't move! Do you want that meal or not!" He snarled, hitting the boy. He cried out, whimpering, tears quickly coming to his eyes. He cried. Suddenly pressure filled him, pulling a scream from his lungs.

Not giving the boy a chance to adjust, the man started to thrust into him, pounding the boy hard. The violent thrusts barely gave the boy an opportunity to breath which made his head swirl. He danced on the edge of unconsciousness, knowing that if he passed out again he wouldn't get that food, and he would be damned if it happened again.

Thrusting harder, the man moaned, his foul breath smelled of onions and cigarettes, blowing the boys ratty knee length hair out of his face. He choked on his screams, crying until a wave of hot chunky goo filled his bottom. He cried out, fighting against the need to gag. Pulling back the man let go of a little on his stomach, it coming out almost like curdled milk. The snake boy closed his eyes, the smell of it foul. "Good boy, you didn't fight this time." He smiled, pulling back. Pulling his pants up he turned to leave, heading for the door.

"D-do I still get din din?" The boy asked, his voice babyish. The man turned and smiled, nodding.

"Of course." Grabbing a plate he brought it in, and sure enough was a steak with some vegetables. The boy smiled happily beaming proudly. Grabbing the meat he bit into it, but a loud alarming snap stopped him. Pain rupture up through the front of his face to his head. He slowly pulled away, and there in the meat were five teeth. He gasped and dropped the meat back on the plate, clasping his hands over his mouth. He cried as the pain became over bearing. The man laughed, crossing his arms. "I see you're teeth are rotted, you poor bastard, I guess you can't eat anyway can you?" He cackled and turned, leaving, slamming the door behind him.

The boy cried, staring at the perfectly good meat. He was so close, so close to eating a decent meal. Sniffling he pulled the teeth out and shakily put them on the rock off to the side. He tried again, more teeth breaking off. He tried his best to ignore it, chewing on the meat with his -now- gums.

He cried as shards of his rotted teeth slashed his gums open, making them bleed, but he was determined to get that meat down. He managed to get a quarter of the way through it before it was just too much to bear and stopped, crying hysterically.

"Don't hurt yourself." A voice echoed. The boy stopped and looked up. Outside in the dark was a tall, mysterious looking man. He was wearing a black suit and a tall top hat. He was huge with big shadowed, black eyes and black teeth. "You're starving, aren't you?" He questioned. The boy frowned, spitting blood out into the water.

"You're not 'posed t'be here misther." The boy said. "You'll get in trouble with Misther Masther man." Her warned, but the tall intruder just smiled.

"How would you like to come live with me?" The boy looked at him confused, wondering if he even heard what he said. "I promise, you'll be able to eat what you want, you won't have to live in a cage, and all I ask for in return is for you to help out in chores…when you become of age, of course."

"Choresth?" The boy questioned, wiping his eyes. "I don't know misther, I don't know what kindsa chores you want." He pouted a bit.

"Oh nothing serious, maybe doing some dishes every once in a while, cooking for the rest of us on a different day, or just loafing around. We travel the world, so you won't get bored. What do you say?" He smiled. A voice interrupted him. The circus owner ran forward, barking at him, cussing foul language, but the man didn't move. Snapping his arm out once in arms distance he smashed the short fat man in the face, blood spraying in the darkness. The man fell to the floor, squirming for a second before laying still. "What do you say?" The man asked again.

The boy opened his mouth but before he could say anything the man added. "You don't have a choice. If you don't want to die, you'll come with me." The glass cracked, then shattered into shards and fell around like powder. Carefully the man stepped inside and held his hand out to the boy. Hesitating, the boy looked at the circus owner, then grabbed the mans hand.

Sweeping the boy up into his arms the man crawled out once again, heading for the exit, the glass shattering on all of the other exhibits and the locks breaking, allowing for the other circus members to go free. Once outside, the boy winced, looking at the moon. The wind blew gently, pushing his long, matted hair around. He smiled, taking a deep breath of the air, enjoying the coolness over the smell of the hot, urine smelling cage. Looking at the man he tilted his head a bit.

"Who are you Misther?" He questioned, playing with his hair a bit. He was thin, starved, very malnourished and naked. Smiling the man looked down at him.

"My name is Mr. Tall. I'm the leader of the Cirque du Freak, the circus of freaks that is more of a home for people like us, rather than a show of exploitation. And you are, my adorable friend?" He questioned. The boy frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Misther Tall, I don't have a name." He replied. "But I'm thisth man years old." He held up his hand, holding up five fingers. Mr. Tall grimaced, the sexual intercourse between that man and the boy making him sick. Hugging him to his chest, carrying the boy gently, he started walking.

"How about Evra, Evra Von. That will be your new name from now on." He replied. The boy looked at him confused, tilting his head to the side.

"Evra Von what?" Mr. Tall smiled and shook his head.

"Just Von." Smiling, the boy nodded.

"I like it, Evra Von." Resting his head against the tall mans shoulder, he fought to keep his eyes open, afraid that if he were to fall asleep, he'd wake up and all of that would have been a dream.

"Sleep, you deserve it, and I promise, I'll still be here when you wake up." He lightly rubbed his back as he walked. Evra fought for a little while longer before sleep took him. For the first time in a long time, it wasn't plagued with nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Buddies

Approaching the edge of a forest Larten stopped, panting. He had flitted for the past couple days straight without rest and found himself tired. Bending over, he wiped the sweat from his forehead but stopped as a sour smell came to his nose. It was the smell of decay and infection. Standing straight he made his way into the forest, deteremined to get to the Cirque.

"I do hope they were not ambushed." He muttered to himself. That had been the reason he left the Cirque in the first place, was to lure away a Vampaneze who had gotten angry with him for hunting in the same area. He had originally left the Cirque to make sure that the Vampaneze didn't head through the Cirque, but by the smell, it seemed as if it might have.

Coming to the edge of the camp the smell got worse, making him grimace, but nothing seemed destroyed. He followed the smell, coming to Mr. Tall's van. Stopping he knocked then walked in. The tall man was sitting on the floor, something bundled in his arms, small rotted bones on the floor infront of him. "What is going on?" He asked, the smell absolutely putrid, burning his nose.

"Ah, Larten my friend." the tall man looked up, smiling. "I have a new family member right now, I need your help if you please." He shifted so the bundle was sitting on his lap. The vampire looked down at the bundle in his lap and nodded, sitting down in front of him. He stopped, looking shocked as he stared into the face of a little boy. A child. No more than six years old with large snake slit eyes.

"A child?" Larten looked at him. Mr. Tall nodded.

"Yes."

"Why is he in such bad shape?" Larten pulled the sheet off the childs head, noting the matted hair.

"He was a member of another Circus of freaks. His diet was poor, he was caged, and to make things even more disgusting, he was raped." Larten's face warped at that, looking at the boy again, sympathy in his eyes. He was frail, sickly, and most of all, the horrid smell came from this boy. His eyes were infected, his nose stuffed, his teeth and mouth infected.

"That is disgusting." He growled. "How could anyone do anything like that another living creature! Let alone a _child_?" The boy flinched, frowning. Mr. Tall nodded, his eyes closed.

"Yes, and right now, I need you to pull his teeth out of his head, at least the ones that are too far gone, I'm pretty sure they're sore." He gently reached forward, grabbing the boys head. "Open your mouth, Evra." The boy hesitated, looking at the red haired vampire with fear, then opened his mouth. The vampire groaned, looking at the black, bloody teeth and grimaced.

"No child should go through with this." He carefully stretched Evra's mouth open as far as he could and grabbed a tooth from the back and carefully pulled. The boy squeaked and cried, his eyes watering. The tooth cracked then squealed then gave away, black colored blood splattering Larten's hand. He gagged a bit, his stomach churning. "I hope you killed the owner of that Circus." Larten sniffled, tossing the tooth aside, working on the others quickly.

"He will no longer be a problem." Mr. Tall agreed, a weary smile on his face. Larten pulled another tooth. Evra screamed, squirming, pulling his head away from Mr. Tall's hands, crying.

"No more! Please Misther no more!" He shrieked, cupping his mouth. Larten felt a stab of guilt in his chest, frowning at him.

"We need to get those teeth out now before you get sick." Mr. Tall told him, reaching down, grabbing his head again.

"But it hurths! No more! Please, not right now at leasth!" He clawed at his hands, but not a single scratch was made. Looking closer Larten noticed the boy had no nails. They must have been ripped off by his old master which made him even more furious, but his fury was extinguished when the boy just went limp, his struggling coming to an end. He howled, tears trickling down his cheeks. His eyes were half closed, glistening in pain, his mouth open as he cried.

Larten frowned, feeling his eyes watering a bit, watching the little boy choked and cry. He just howeled, no longer fighting. Mr. Tall sat there, watching, noting the expression on Larten's face.

"Don't cry Larten, the tears will make it difficult for you to see." He muttered.

"I am not crying!" The vampire snapped.

"You aren't?" Mr. Tall snickered. "Looks like you are."

"Enough of your foolish notions, just hold him, I will try to do this quickly and painlessly." He pulled his jacket off and readied himself. Holding the boy tightly, Larten reached in and pulled out another tooth, gritting his teeth against the screaming and crying. He made quick work of it, even pulling out the broken ones. Reaching the final tooth he grabbed it and pulled it out, Evra roaring in agony.

"I don't think that one was ready to come out." Mr. Tall grunted, looking at the tooth and the fresh blood that covered it. Larten looked at the boy apologetically. Grabbing a bucket and a thing of water he put the bucket under the boys head and pushed the cup to his lips. "Come on Evra, rinse your mouth out." He replied, holding his hair back. Choking the boy took some water. It was warm, soothing, but there was something else in it that made it sting like hell. The boy spit it out and cried.

"It hurt!" he glared at Mr. Tall, tears trickling down his cheeks harder.

"The salt will help with the infection, take more." He handed the boy the cup. He refused to take it and shook his head.

"No." He covered his mouth again. Sighing Mr. Tall stood up and looked at Larten.

"Can you make sure his mouth get's cleaned out. After that, clean him up and take him to Truska to have his hair cut." He headed for the door to his van.

"Where are you going?" Larten shot, feeling a bit snubbed that taking care of the kid fell to him.

"I'm going to go get some medicine to take care of his worms." Larten's face warped, his eyes shooting to the kid. The boy held the glass of water in his hands and swirled it around. He wasn't even paying attention to the older men, at least, that's what it looked like.

"How about you take care of the kid and I run and get the medicine?" He looked back but he was alone. Growling, Larten slammed his arms crossed over his chest and snorted, looking at Evra. The little boy looked up at him with large eyes. He looked sorry, sad. He gently put a mouthful of water in his mouth and held it there, whimpering. He spit it back out into the bucket, crying a bit.

"Sorry Misther." Evra whimpered quitely, sticking his finger in the cup of water.

"For what?" Larten questioned, still sounding a bit irritated.

"For being a nee-oooo-s-ance." He stumbled, dragging the word out. Larten felt something tug at the edges of his lips. Fighting against the smile he sighed and itched his head.

"My name is Mr. Crepsley. Who are you? I take it Hibernius gave you a name." The boy didn't answer right away. He stared at the cup then at him.

"Misther Creep-sl-ee." He tried, his mouth dramatically stretching with every "ee" noise.

"Crep," Larten said, saying it slowly for the kid. "Crep, like Crept, only Crep, no T."

"Creep," Evra tried again.

"Eh, Eh! Cr-EH-p" He pushed.

"Crep? Crepsley?" He groaned. Smiling Larten nodded.

"Good, yes."

"I'm, Eh-v-rah." He pronounced slowly, pointing to himself. Larten laughed lightly, shaking his head. Now he's going to be saying everones name broken down like that. He had created a monster.

"It is nice to meet you Evra. Now, how about we go get you cleaned up, huh?" standing the vampire bent down and picked the boy up, keeping him wrapped up in the sheet. The first place he took him was to Truska to get the mats cut out his hair. She didn't like smell, no body in the camp did, but they did what they could to gather up enough to make the boy comfortable.

Sitting Evra down in a chair, Larten looked at Truska and held Evra's hand. "Can you cut his hair? Just short enough to get the mats out." She smiled at him, nodding. She said something in her language, coming out almost like barking. It scared Evra, causing him to turn and look at her with large, wondering eyes. Larten smiled, looking at him. She laughed lightly and started speaking again, her seal bark coming out again. He continued to stare at her. Turning to Larten he pointed at her.

"What she say?" He boomed. Larten laughed and shook his head.

"I do no know, but I am pretty sure it had something to do with your hair." He stood next to him. Smiling Truska pulled out a pair of scissors and began to cut at his hair. He looked at her in the mirror.

"My names Evra!" He boomed, mainly wanted her to speak again. She laughed and said something else. His eyes glistened. Trying to copy her he started barking. She pulled away, laughing harder, even Larten laughed, feeling embarrassed for the kid who was bouncing up and down barking in the chair.

"What the hecks going on in here!" A loud boom came from the door. The loud voice quieted Evra immediated as he turned around slowly, looking back at the door over the back of the chair. Standing in the doorway was a short fat woman with huge teeth. She looked angry. More then angry, just down right miserable.

"Gertha, how are you?" Larten greeted.

"Pissed, I was trying to sleep until that horrendous barking filled the camp! Find the cause of it and kill it!" She snarled.

"Calm down Gertha, it is the new Cirque member." He replied, standing. She snarled and stepped forward. She caught glimpse of the top of the childs head and eyes and stopped.

"A kid! What is a _child_ going to do!" She boomed.

"Grow up." Larten answered, his arms crossed. Snarling she stomped her foot.

"Keep him quiet or I'll bite his face off!" She howled before turning, slamming the door to tent, leaving.

"Keeep heem quiet or all bite histh face off!" Evra growled, mocking her, his face scrunching. Truska laughed again and shook her head. Kissing the top of his head she turned him around so she could work on his hair again. Smiling Larten shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Becareful who you mock here little one, some of them are not afraid to actually follow through with their threats." Evra looked at him and yawned, his eyes half closed.

"I'm stheepy." He squeaked, licking his lips a bit.

"Do not fall asleep on my yet, I have to wash you yet." Evra nodded slowly, fighting to keep his eyes open. Finishing Truska brushed his hair. It was short now, a bit spiked. Grabbing a mirror she held it in front of the boy and let him look. He stared at it, blinking, his eyes wide.

"It'th gone." He grunted. She smiled, nodding, holding his matted hair up for him to see how gross it was. He frowns and looks at Larten. Snapping his arms out he reaches for him. "My butts itchy." He whimpered as Larten leaned down to pick him up. Making the Vampire hesitate for a second, grimacing. Sighing he picked him up and nodded.

"Alright, time for your bath." holding him, he smiled at Truska and thanked her. Heading out he filled up a tub full of warm water, sitting the boy in it. Grabbing soap he began to wash all of the dirt and infection out from under his scales. Standing him up he had him bend over as he washed in between his legs. Evra didn't like that. He squirmed, trying to lift his foot up far enough to step over it, but his hand was too far against his bits to step over them. He looked almost like a cat with a balloon in between his legs, trying to step over it as it walked.

"No," Evra whined.

"I need to wash you. Spread your legs properly." He groaned. Pushing the boys legs open he began to wash him thoroughly, the boy glared at the side of the van he was leaning against. Larten knew why the boy didn't feel right. It was all because of that bastard, raping him. Finishing he rinsed him off, even washing the infection off from around his eyes, helping it up a bit. Grabbing a towel he wrapped the boy in it to keep him warm. Picking him up he carried him to the fire, sitting down. The sun would be rising in an hour or so, and in his head he hoped Mr. Tall would be back soon.

"Hey Larten." Hans Hands sat down across from him, grinning. "What's that?" He stopped, seeing the boy on his lap.

"A child, apparently." Larten replied, grunting. "Do you have any food?" Nodding Hans Hands pulled out some sausage and cooked them. Putting them on a plate for him he handed them to the vampire, some boiled veggies on there as well.

"Baby sitting? I never thought I'd see that in my life." He itched his head. Grabbing the fork Larten mashed the food up and held it up to feed the little snake boy. Hesitating the boy looked at the foor then leaned forward, taking a bite. He smiled, his eyes glistening, happy he's able to eat.

"I am waiting for Mr. Tall to come back to take care of him." He continued feeding the boy. He looked up, the sun starting to come up. He sighed and shook his head as the boy finished his meal. "I guess the sun beat him." Standing he looked down at the snake boy.

Evra was passed out, still chewing what little bit he had in mouth, swallowing it. Looking at the boy with sympathy, Larten sighed again, shaking his head. "I am going to bed, when Hibernius comes back, tell him I brought the boy with me." Turning, not waiting for an answer from the freak he retreated for his van. Crawling inside he looked around for a place to let the boy sleep but realized that the only place would be with him. Sighing he slipped into the coffin, letting the boy lay on him. Wrapping his coat around him he pulled the lid of the coffin down. He watched the boy sleep for a bit, a smile drifting across his face as the snake boys thumb eventually found it's way to his mouth. He had to admit, the boy was cute. Feeling a strange sense of duty to protect the frail boy, Larten kissed the childs head, smiling. Closing his eyes he allowed sleep to take him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tiny Terror Warms up Quickly Doesn't He?

Larten woke up a little bit before the sun went down completely. Expecting to be alone he looked down and realized that the boy was still with him, curled up on his chest, but he wasn't sleeping. He smiled gently, noting the slightly nervous look in the boys' eyes, taking it as him being afraid of the dark. The child looked up, his eyes growing wider.

"Sthorry Misther." He barked automatically, fear in his voice. Larten cocked an eyebrow, wondering what pushed the boy to apologize until a smell hit his nose. It smelled like ammonia. He looked down and shifted the boy, touching the front of his shirt. It was drenched. Groaning he let his head fall back, his eyes closed. "I'm sthorry! Sthorry!" Evra barked over and over again, panicking.

"Ssh, it is ok, stop apologizing." He groaned, patting the boys back. He didn't know the boy was a bed wetter. Of course, it didn't help that he was trapped in a coffin all night either. Sitting up, Larten pushed the lid off and carefully climbed out of the coffin, holding the boy in his arms. "Let us go get cleaned up." Larten grumbled, the smell strong because of the boys lack of nutrition.

Still holding the boy he fled from his van and looked around, carefully shutting the door behind him. The Sun was setting, only about an hour or two left until it went down completely.

"Bout time you woke up." Hans laughed, stretching, finishing up his chores for the day, getting food ready for dinner. He stopped, noting the front of the vampires clothes were soaked and cocked an eyebrow. "Kid spill water on you?"

"If by water you mean he urine, then yes. Where is Mr. Tall?" Hans didn't answer right away, instead him and a few other people who were around him broke out in a pall of laughter. Larten felt his eye twitch. Squirming in his arm the snake boy turned and squealed at them.

"No! I said I was sthorry!" He screamed, his forehead crinkled. They all laughed harder which made the little snake boy even more frantic. "No! Stop!" He was squealing at the top of his lungs now. Larten started laughing, unable to hold it in. The kid was just too damn cute.

"Enough Hans, don't pick on the boy." Mr. Tall appeared behind the freak, a straight look on his face. Laughing, snorting a bit Hans nodded, heading for his tent so he could continue giggling about it.

"There you are," Larten shot, glowering at the tall man. "what took you so long? If I recall the nearest town is not that far away." He accused.

"I needed to go to a specialist. After all dewormer medication for snakes is poisonous to humans, and the medication for humans is poisonous for snakes. Seeing how he's both, I didn't want to risk it." he stopped, an awful grin sweeping across his face. "I see he peed on you. Marking your territory little one?" Mr. Tall teased. Evra glowered at him, an embarrassed look on his face, his scales changing a bit in color around the cheek area. Mr. Tall cackled and shook his head. "Go get cleaned up, both of you, when you come back I'll give little Evra his medicine and we'll have dinner." Turning he headed off, whistling merrily. Larten sighed and shook his head. He hated babysitting, but he couldn't leave the little reptile boy covered in his own urine. That would just be disgusting.

"Come on little one, let us go get cleaned up." Turning, Larten headed for a nearby stream. He would use a tub in camp but he didn't want to deal with the ridicule of being covered in pee from the others. Plus, he wanted to just relax. Finding a nice little spring he smiled. Placing Evra on the ground he began to strip. The snake boy held onto his pant leg as his shirt and cloak came off.

Evra didn't understand why the vampire was getting naked and looked at him questioningly, hoping that this man wasn't like his master at the other circus. Grabbing the loops around his pants Larten pushed them down to his ankles before slipping out of them. Evra's eyes dropped as the pants did. He stopped, looking at the boy questioningly, then picked him up again, carrying his clothes under his other arm. "Do not go out too deep." Larten replied. Although the spring was circular and not that big, it dropped down suddenly after a certain way out.

Climbing into the spring, Larten sat down and sighed, the heat from the spring warming his bones. He carefully submerged the snake boy, making sure it wasn't too hot for him. Smiling, once settled, Evra stood next to the red head, the water up to his hips. Smiling he splashed a bit before looking at the older man.

Larten had his eyes closed, a look of enjoyment on his face as he rested his head back against a rock. Evra stared at him, wondering why he was smiling so much. Carefully he crawled over the man.

Feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders, Larten's eyes snapped open, his eyes connecting with a large pair of Golden snake eyes. He gasped and sat up quickly. The boy was hovering over him, looking confused. Coughing lightly Larten picked the boy up and put him off to the side. "You should be careful around me," he replied. "I can be deadly when startled."

"Are you a tiger?" Evra questioned, looking at him intently. Larten stopped, looking at him shocked for a second before laughing.

"No, I am not a tiger, Evra. What would make you think that?" He smiled.

"Well, you have orange hair, and a stripe on your face." Evra pointed at the scar on his cheek. Larten blinked, itching the scar lightly. It was a fairly intelligent explanation. Growing up around freaks, it would have been possible for Larten to pass off as a tiger freak...but his scar wasn't black.

"This," He pointed at the scar. "This is a scar. I got a boo boo, and it healed up like this. I am not a tiger." He explained, a smile on his face. Blinking a couple times, the boys face stern, still, he said nothing. Larten returned his staring, wondering what was wrong with the boy. Looking down Evra crawled over onto his lap again and sat on his leg. He smiled and leaned against Larten, his cheek against his chest, happy. Larten was a bit awkward for a second, before finally wrapping an arm around the boy, rubbing his shoulder.

"I love you Misther Crepsley." The boy admitted, smiling. Larten stared down at the boy with wide eyes, wondering what was with the confession.

"W-why?" He questioned, his voice breaking a bit. "We barely know each other." Smiling, Evra looked up at him, his cheek still rested against his chest.

"Because your nice, and you don't hurt me, or make me feel bad." He replied before closing his eyes, looking down, splashing in the water a bit. Larten choked a bit, his heart throbbing. The poor boy had been through so much, and imagining it only made Larten mad. Sighing Larten kissed the top of his head, running his fingers through his short hair.

"I love you to, Evra."

CDF

Getting back to the camp, Larten put Evra on the ground, a pair of back up pants on. Although it was a bit chilly out. Larten let Evra wear his cloak for a towel -seeing how that was the only thing that didn't need to be washed. "Hibernius," Larten called out, looking at the Cirque master, holding his clothes in his hands. "Where is the line? I wish to hang these out to dry." Larten held them up, but the tall, dark man wasn't looking at them. He was looking beyond Larten, a smile on his face.

"Running around." Mr. Tall replied, snickering. Looking back, Larten caught the flapping of his red cloak as Evra ran in circles hissing.

"I'm a bat! Fear me!" he ran up to Truska who was gathering laundry from the camp members and held up both of his hands, his fingers curled up like claws. "Rawr!" he hissed. She laughed as he turned and ran off again. Mr. Tall laughed, shaking his head.

"Cute huh?" Larten snorted, fighting a grin.

"The bugger sure does warm up quickly, does he not?" Running up to everyone, Evra did the same thing, until he approached Gertha. The moment she approached she turned on him and growled.

"Back off or I'll chew through your skull!" Evra stopped, looking at her. Grabbing the bottom of the cloak he pulled it up and across his face like a Vampire from an old Dracula flick and hissed, backing away from her a couple steps. Reeling around he started running again. Larten grinned, trying to fight back laughter. He turned and went to open his mouth to address Mr. Tall again when the snake boy ran up, his hands in the air as claws up again.

"Rawr!" he roared at Larten. Reeling around, Larten gasped dramatically, his hands clutching his heart. He went stiff and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Evra dropped his hands slowly, looking at him. He walked over and looked down at him. "Misther Crepsley?" He whimpered. Larten didn't move, struggling to keep his face straight. "Misther Crepsley?" Evra poked him. He still didn't move. Carefully the boy crawled over him and sat on his chest. He looked into his face concerned. Grabbing the cloak he flapped it, whining a bit. "Misther Crepsley wake up!" He bounced a bit. Larten fought to keep his face straight. Pouting Evra leaned forward. Suddenly, the vampires eyes snapped open. Grabbing the boys sides Larten shouted.

"Boo!" Screaming Evra fell backwards. Sitting up as the boy fell Larten began tickling him, causing the squeal to turn into hysterical laughter, mid-scream. Laughing lightly, Larten tickled the boy -carefully so as not to cut him with his nails, or break anything on him- until the boy was laughing so hard he was crying. Stopping, Larten pulled the boy up, fixing his hair. Laughing Evra smiled at him and stood up, running away from him, laughing loudly, his arms outstretched like an airplane.

"Awfully playful, huh?" Mr. Tall shot, grinning at Larten as he hung up the wet clothes -which he had somehow nabbed from the vampire while he was rolling around on the ground.

"Children usually are." Larten agreed, watching as the snake boy ran laps around the fire, stopping once in a while to ask what Hans was eating, before trying some himself.

"I was talking about you." Mr. Tall informed him, watching the boy as well. Looking at him surprised for a second, Larten sighed and smiled, shaking his head.

"I feel it is an obligation of mine. Over one night, he has become attached to me."

"You're not afraid if he will fit in fine here? You usually are when I bring people back." Mr. Tall questioned, not moving his head, his eyes rolling over to look at Larten. Shaking his head, Larten smiled.

"Nah, I mean, after all," Larten looked up at his friend and laughed lightly as Evra ran back, crawling into his lap with a plate of food. Picking up a sausage he picked it up, holding it up for Larten to bite it, but the vampire ignored it and wrapped his arms around the boy, resting his chin on the top of his head, grinning like a fool. "The little terror warms up quickly, does he not?" He smiled, taking a bite of the sausage finally after his lips being poked by it a couple times.

"I guess he does." Mr. Tall smiled. Turning he left the two alone, concern for both of their relationship with each other. They may seem like a father and son like pair now...but Mr. Tall saw something else. Something much more...devious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alas, I Must Leave

Larten woke up, the now 8 year old boy sleeping on his chest like he had been every day for the past 3 years. He smiled, looking down at him. Evra had grown. Not by much, but he was bigger, his hair was long now. Down to the middle of his back. His teeth had grown back and were longer than ever. But one thing that didn't change was how much of a sweet heart he was. Sure he'd calmed down quite a bit, but he was still attached to Larten's hip, everywhere he went, Evra had to go.

Looking down he saw that Evra was still sleeping, drooling a bit on his bare chest. He didn't wear a shirt to bed anymore when he slept with Evra. After having to clean his shirt every day to remove the drool stains he learned better. Smiling he reached down, brushing the hair out of the boys face. He felt very much like a father, and often wondered how in the world did his own parents not want to take care of the little snake boy. He was kind of scary at first, yes, but only if you had a fear of snakes.

"Evra," He whispered, his voice sounding louder in the coffin. The boy didn't respond. "Evra," He tried again. Stirring the boy pulled his knee up, digging it into his groin. Larten inhaled sharply as pain shot through him. Grabbing his knee he gently pulled it out of his crotch and placed it on the other side of his body. Evra always slept on top of him, his legs dangling down on either side of the vampire as if he were riding a horse, his face buried in the vampires chest or neck, so not only was it a reoccurrence to be drooled on, but Larten was starting to get used to being kneed in the junk every morning as well. "Evra, time to get up." The vampire said for the final time. This time, the boys eyes opened and fluttered, but remained half closed.

"I don't want to." He moaned, burying his face in Larten's neck. He was warm. The generated body heat between the both of them, being caught in the solid wood coffin kept him nice and toasty all night. Something he enjoyed very much.

"You have to." Larten smiled, rubbing the boys shoulder. He felt the small body on top of him shutter under his gentle touch and smiled wider. He knew how sensitive the snake boys scales were in the morning.

"But I don't want to." He looked up again, smiling a bit. Larten smiled and shook his head, pushing the lid to his coffin up.

"But you have to." Sitting up Larten carefully crawled out of the casket and put the boy on the floor. He held him stable for a couple seconds while he teetered then smiled. Grabbing a pair of shorts he helped the 8 year old snake boy slip into them, letting him use his shoulder for balance. His hair slipped up and over his shoulder as he looked down at his feet, lifting one, then the other. "You know, it is a good thing that I cannot have children anyway." He replied, smiling.

"Why can't you have babies?" Evra asked, looking up at the orange haired vampire. He was absolutely adorable with his huge golden snake eyes and his small, pouty lips.

"Vampires cannot allow it. We do not know why, possibly because our bodies age too slow, or perhaps it has something to do with our atoms." He explained. "Anyway, even if we could I could not now." He smiled pulling the boys underwear up first, then the pants.

"Why couldn't you?" Evra asked, adjusting his pants once he was finished so that they sat right.

"Your knee finds a way to my crotch every morning. You should find a better way to sleep." He smirked.

"But it's comfy to sleep like that."

"There is no one around to kiss it and make it feel better when it gets a boo boo, remember that." He laughed lightly, running his hand through his hair father like. Evra stared at the wall of the van for a second, then leaned over and pressed his lips to the zipper on the vampires' pants, planting a kiss right along the shaft. Lartens' breath hitched his eyes wide as he stared down. The snake boy smiled up at him.

"There, it feels all better now. Let's go play!" Turning he dashed out the van door, starting his usual routine to annoy everyone in the camp. But Larten didn't follow. He just stood there, shocked. Groaning he looked down, rubbing his forehead and muttered to himself.

"That…made it worse." He stepped forward, heading for the door. "I am so going to hell for that." Climbing out he looked around, his eyes skimming around the camp for the boy.

"You seem tense, Larten." A familiar voice made him jump. He whirled around to see Mr. Tall standing not too far away from him. "And jumpy? What has you so worked up?" His friend looked at him, a warm smile on his face.

"I…I think I should be leaving soon." Larten groaned, keeping his eyes adverted.

"More Vampaneze trouble?" Mr. Tall questioned.

"No, more like Pedophilia troubles." He wheezed. Mr. Tall actually looked shocked at that. Larten didn't know why, the man should have easily been able to see it coming.

"Pedophile? Who?" Mr. Tall questioned, his eyes still wide.

"Who do you think?" Larten practically snapped. "My relationship with little Von has become…well…_questionable_. I mean, I look to him as a little brother, or even as a son, but…there's…_things_ that make that relationship complicated." He spotted the snake boy by the fire, sitting on Hans lap eating. "Like zipper kissing for instance." He muttered.

"Zipper kissing?" Mr. Tall looked all levels of confused. Larten sighed, shaking his head.

"I told him that he keeps kneeing me in the junk. And I was joking around and told him he should find a better position to sleep because there is no one to kiss it and make it feel better. So he kissed my junk and ran off to play. Hence zipper kissing." He felt disgusted describing it. Explaining himself. Because in his mind, it seemed like he told the boy to do it.

"And…did you enjoy it?" Mr. Tall looked at him, his face blank. Larten groaned and rested his face in the palm of his hands, crouching.

"Sadly enough, yes." Mr. Tall grunted and leaned against the side of the van.

"I trust your judgment Larten. If you feel you must go, then go. But if you feel you can keep your hormones back then please stay."

"You make it sound like I am a teenager in a tavern."

"I know Vampires, and their hormones are no different than a humans." He looks at him. "But if you do stay, don't hurt him." He replied.

"I will not make any advances on him," He snorted. "Not until he is of pubescent age." He explained. Stopping he groaned and shook his head. "No, I must go." Standing he shot Mr. Tall a look, sadness in his eyes.

"It'll make him sad you know." He replied, following the orange haired vampire towards the middle of camp.

"It will make him even more so when he wakes up and I am molesting him." Larten grunted, frowning. "I have only ever had sex with another man once. And I was under heavy influence of alcohol, trapped in a room."

"Trapped?" Mr. Tall snickered, laughing a bit. "The almighty Larten Crepsley trapped? Was it a door with a cross on it?"

"No, we could not find the doorknob." He grunted. Mr. Tall laughed, no doubtably imagining what it looked like.

"What I would have given to be watching you at that time." He replied, a snicker on his face.

"Definitely would not have been such a sporting event after a while."

"So, who was the bottom boy?" He snickered.

"Who do you think?" he flashed Mr. Tall a look, one that he said he wasn't too happy about it.

"Did you like it?" Mr. Tall pried, teasing.

"Get off of my back, like I said, I was under the influence of alcohol." Larten stopped, thinking back on that event. All he knew was inebriation, pain, then intense pleasure. "I do not want to think about this right now. Things like that should be forgotten, not remembered and shared." He finalized. Laughing, Mr. Tall shook his head, walking away.

"Have fun with your struggle to convince yourself you're straight." Larten stopped and growled under his breath. Walking over, he headed over and sat next to the fire.

"Hey Mr. Crepsley." Hans smiled, bouncing the child on his leg a bit. The boy was babied, of course, a child his age wasn't admitted to the Cirque often, and everyone kind of took him under their wing. But it was Larten that Evra took a shining to automatically. Standing, the walked over and sat in Larten's lap, smiling at him. Larten couldn't help but smile at him, holding him tightly, fatherly.

"How are you Hans?"

"I'm good, just feeding the kid. His teeth are coming in nice and strong." He smiled, winking at the boy. Evra smiled back and cuddled into Larten. He usually did. He kept right to the vampire at all times usually.

"Are they?" Larten smiled, looking down at the snake boy. The child smiled, flashing off his white teeth. "Good, good." He smiled. He didn't know when to tell the boy, that was the issue. But the sooner he left the camp, the sooner he'd be able to protect the boy from himself. Sighing, he let his smile fade, looking across the camp. No one else around the fire noticed as they laughed, teasing each other, but the boy noticed. He noticed right away.

"What's wrong?" He squeaked. Larten looked down into his large, golden, concerned eyes, his heart wrenching in his chest. Standing, he carried the boy away from the fire and off a little bit into the woods.

"Evra," He put the boy on the ground. Resting his hands on his shoulders he crouched so that he was looking into his eyes. "I must go." He replied. "I have over welcomed my stay, it is time for me to move on."

"What? Why!" Evra cried out, grabbing the vampires cloak sleeves. "Why? Did I do something?" He panicked. Larten shook his head, pulling the boy into a hug.

"No, it is nothing you did. Nothing at all, it is time for me to move on, simply. It is a vampire thing. We cannot stay in one area for a long time. We must travel. We must move on and live our lives. I am sorry." He whispered, kissing the boys head.

"No!" Evra shrieked, clinging to him, crying. "Don't go! I…I'll come with you!" He tried, sniffling. Larten was taken aback by this, but he didn't look at the boy. He knew that if he did it would just make it that much harder to leave.

"You cannot. You are not a vampire, you would never be able to survive with me, and I would not be able to devote all of my attention to you like I do now."

"Then make me a vampire!" Evra clung. Larten pulled away shocked, holding the boy by the shoulders. Sadness replaced the shock in his eyes as he sighed, shaking his head.

"As much as I would love to do that, I cannot do that either. Because of your snake blood, you would be poisonous to me. Blooding you would kill me." He stood, his head hanging. Evra stared at him morosely, still crying. He shook his head and reached out for him to grab the orange haired vampire again.

"Don't go, I-" A hand grabbed the boys wrist, long thing arms encasing the boy. Evra gasped as he was wrapped up in dark cloth encased arms, being pinned still.

"Go Larten, if you delay anymore, you'll never be able to leave, and it'll only make it harder for you to turn your back on him." Larten looked at the man shocked.

"H-Hibernius…"

"Go Larten. I'll keep him safe. Let me deal with him from now on. It was wrong of me to let you get attached to the boy in the first place when I knew that something like this would happen. Go." Swallowing, the vampire gave his friend and the screaming boy a final glance and nodded, bowing his head again. He knew it wasn't going to be the last time he'd see them, but it was like leaving for prison, being forced to leave your child. That was just that much more time he wasn't allowed to be with the snake boy. And it killed him.

"Thank you, old friend." Turning, he made his way back to the camp. Grabbing his bag he flitted from the camp, heading where, he didn't know. Possibly he'd go to Vampire Mountain and get hammered and discuss what he'd been doing over the past years with his friends. Gavner and the such. Anything to keep his mind off the screaming, heart broken snake scaled child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Sorry this took so long to update. I'm currently in college and wrapped up in a few other fanfictions. Currently writing almost 6 or 7 of them. Also working on my RP site so hopefully I get it up and going again and finish. Almost done with this one at least :3 Also reading the new story about Larten Crespley. I love that guy, he's so cuddly.

* * *

5: Unrecognizable

Five years pass. Larten spent his time traveling, visiting all the places he used to visit when he was younger, first starting out. He'd gone to Vampire Mountain to participate in the competitions. But he was tired of being hostile, and he was missing the relaxation and the welcoming feeling he always got when he was with the Cirque.

Traveling through the woods, he stopped on the edge of the camp. It was just like it had been when he left if. Though the sun was starting to rise. He thought about Evra, the little snake boy, wondering if the child would remember him, or if he would draw a blank. But what he worried about most, was if the child remembered him, but also remembered him turning his back on the child.

He felt a stab at his heart as he thought about it. He'd rather have the boy forget about him over being hated. But there was only one way he would be able to tell, and that was if he got his bottom in gear and actually entered the camp.

Inhaling deeply he headed into the camp, his heart racing a bit. He wanted to see the boy now, but it was morning, and chances are he wouldn't be awake. A slithering body caught his eye, stopping him dead in his tracks. He watched. Again it moved, racing towards the middle of the camp.

He rushed after it, following it to a tent. He hesitated, stopping outside as it slithered in through the flaps. Larten stared at the flaps. He didn't want to intrude, but whatever it was, he felt wasn't supposed to be in there. Getting up enough courage, he entered the tent.

It was dark in there, like a windowless room with no doors. He listened. There was the sound of the slithering, but there was also another sound, a clicking that he couldn't place. Suddenly a hard object smashed him across the face. His vision flashed red as he hit the floor, the pressure in between his ears increasing until they were squealing.

"Shoot." A voice hissed. A smooth hand touched his neck, fingers kneading into the side. His body heaved, moving from resting on his stomach to his back. He groaned, his eyes fluttering a bit. Looking down, his vision blurred, he spotted blonde hair and scales. His heart fluttered as golden eyes flickered in the darkness.

"E-Evra?" Larten groaned, rubbing his face.

"Ah…you know my name?" The boy questioned. Larten sat up, his head swimming. He nodded.

"Yes, I know your name." He replied, looking at the boy who wasn't all that noticeable in the darkness. Standing, the black silhouette opened the flaps to the tent, allowing the rising suns light in. Larten's breath hitched in his chest as he stared at the boy. He was different. Much different. His hair was mid back length, and his eyes were a little narrower than before. His body was tall, and thin, and curvy with juicy looking thighs and a promising pelvis. "I take it…you do not remember mine?" Larten frowned, feeling a bit hurt.

"Of course I know you're name." The boy crossed his arms, leaning against the door support. "Mr. Crepsley, I'm not stupid." He replied.

"Now, do you remember me? Or are you just repeating my name?" Larten shot at him, still sitting on the floor of the tent.

"I'm not stupid, I remember you." He snorted, his attitude a little more snippy than Larten cared to remember. He seemed pissed. His narrow eyes narrowing more. "Five years? You had to stay away that long?" He accused. Larten felt the pain in his heart intensify.

"It was something I needed to do." He replied coldly, pushing himself to his feet. This wasn't the Evra he left. This wasn't the cute little 8 year old who clung to him. This was a snippy, sarcastic jerk 13 year old. He headed for the door and stopped looking the boy in the eyes. "I suggest you keep whatever that thing is from wandering about the camp, you do not want a passerby to think it is threatening and kill it." He turned to leave.

Reaching out Evra grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to a stop. Larten turned and looked at him, his eyes connecting with the warm gold, feeling captivated.

"You're not going to hug me?" The snake boy questioned, his voice quiet.

"You are not being sarcastic, are you?" Larten replied back, turning and standing menacingly over the boy. Evra backed up against the wooden post all the way, inhaling through his teeth as he looked at the vampires chest. Larten caught the look and felt awkward, but enjoying the heat from that awkwardness.

"Why would I be sarcastic?" Evra swallowed, asking, his eyes shooting up. Hesitating, Larten pulled the scaley boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. The snake boys eyes closed tightly, enjoying the thick, heavy arms around him as he hugged back, allowing to be embraced for a good couple minutes before pulling away.

"Where is Hibernius?" Larten questioned, as he stepped away from the child.

"Mr. Tall?" The snake boy looked back up, his eyebrows jumping as he said the man's name. "He's currently entertaining a _guest_." He replied, his sly tone fading to a matter-of-factly one.

"A guest?" Who could the guest be? One that made the boy look absolutely disgusted, but there was something else in those eyes. Fear?

"A short fat man by the name of Mr. Tiny." Evra replied, ducking under the vampires arm, heading out into the rising sunlight. He looked at the sky then back at the orange haired vampire. "You have time left to be out in the daylight right? Or are you going to burst into flames?" Evra snickered, his lips curling up deliciously. Larten smiled gently and snorted his reply.

"We do not burst into flames, I have plenty of time."

"Good, Mr. Tall told me to tell you he wanted to talk to you. He probably guessed you'd end up seeing me first." He looked off towards Mr. Talls van and motioned him to follow. "Come on, I'll escort you."

"There is no need to escort me; I know where to go and where not to go." Larten smiled stiffly.

"Yeah, but he _told_ me to bring you by, I'm not getting my rectum chewed out because the stubborn loner vampire wants to do it on his own."

"Stubborn?" Larten raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, _stubborn_. Like an old goat," he turned so he was walking backwards. With his two pointer fingers he made horns on his head and grinned. "Baaw!" He imitated a goat, bleating loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

"Quiet! Not only are you embarrassing yourself, but you are being disrespectful to everyone else."

"Ah boo hoo, they need to wake up anyway." Evra laughed, spinning around, smiling brightly. Larten followed him to Mr. Talls van. The boy slowed down, hesitating to enter. He stopped and looked back at the vampire, biting his lip. "Are…are you going in first?"

"You were excited to lead the way, why do you not want to go in first?" Larten replied sarcastically.

"You know, you're a very rude old man." Evra pouted.

"I may be rude, but I am wise, and I say, it is a learning experience to face your fears head first."

"I'm not scared!"

"I did not say you were scared, I said you were afraid."

"Same damn thing!"

"Language"

"Kiss my jolly green as-"

"Evra," he stopped, whirling around to see Mr. Tall standing in the door to the van. Evra let his head drop. "Language is getting bad; you should stop spending so much time with Hans." The tall man looked at Larten and smiled. "Ah, old friend, come on in." Smiling Larten bowed his head and entered, immediately aware of the presence of the short, fat, but powerful man Mr. Tiny. Signaling Evra to follow, Mr. Tall pulled him in, shutting the door behind him.

"Larten!" The yellow suit clad man bellowed, making the usually calm man jump. "How are you doing, huh? How was your vacation?" He laughed, his stomach bouncing with each chuckle.

"I am good, how are you?" Larten sat down, stiff, guarded.

"Oh I'm just simply, horrifyingly amazing my friend. You know, just, wishing to see some horrific scene unfold." He looked at Evra and smiled. "My my Evra, you've grown quite a bit haven't you?" The snake boy didn't say anything, he just nodded. "You look absolutely delicious. I could just eat you up." He rubbed his stomach, moaning as if he were thinking of savoring a thick juicy steak. "Full throat and tongue." The snake boy shivered.

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" Larten butted in, no longer wanting Mr. Tiny to make such passes and make Evra feel so uncomfortable.

"No need to jump right into business Larten, remember, we have time on our side" He grinned.

"No, but as you see, the sun is starting to rise and I must turn in soon. I would like our meeting to get done as soon as possible." The fat man sighed dramatically.

"I understand, I guess I could get on with business. It seems that there is a vampire out there who was able to give birth." Mr. Tiny sniffed, grimacing.

"What?" Larten's forehead crinkled.

"Evra, put these on." Mr. Tall handed him a pair of ear plugs. The boy looked at them confused for a second, but put them in anyway. They blocked out everything, even to the point where only their lips would move but no sound, not even the sound of his breathing was heard.

"You heard me; it seems someone escaped their threshold. A vampire had a little baby."

"Someone broke Evanna?" Larten almost shouted, looking depressed. They knew about Larten's attempt to romance the witch. Almost everyone knew about that. And to hear that she put out to another vampire, another _person_ devastated him on a level of its own.

"The problem doesn't lie with Evanna." Mr. Tiny glared his eyes narrow. "It lies with another." He flashed Mr. Tall a look.

"What?" Larten looked back at Mr. Tall shocked. "What does that mean?"

"It means your closest friend got a little too personal." Mr. Tiny grimaced, his upper lip curling. "And their daughter got it on with a vampire, and that vampire had a little baby." He thumbed the pocket watch, spinning it around in his fingers. "No problem though, the baby will be dead soon enough. Should be dead already." He grinned. "I do love children, I really do."

"I hope that if the child does experience death, before it's time, that it's a merciful death." Mr. Tall commented, looking at the short fat man. "That is all I can wish for, now, it should be about time for everyone to be waking up. We have work that needs to be done to get set up for the show tonight." He looked at Evra and signaled him to remove the ear plugs. Standing he headed out the door, disappearing into the morning.

"So, a vampire was able to have a child because of Evanna's sibling." Larten mused. "And I take it, the other vampires know as well?" He looks at the fat man, wondering why he chose to tell _him _instead of someone else.

"Oh no, it's confidential information, only for yours and my ears alone." He smiles, then looked at Evra again. "Come here Evra, it's been a while since I last saw you." The snake boy hesitated then walked over. Turning him around Mr. Tiny pulled him up onto his lap, grinning wildly. Evra looked uncomfortable as he was pulled back to lay against the short fat man, his legs pulled across Mr. Tinys as he was seated sideways. "Remember? You used to sit like this on my lap all the time when you were littler."

"I-I don't remember that." He whimpered, a chubby hand on his chest, holding him.

"Oh, I do. I remember like it was yesterday. You clinging to me as if I were your father. Such an adorable child, it makes me wonder how your parents could just abandon you on the doorstep of an orphanage like that." Evra went stiff. He pulled off of the man and turned, glaring at him.

"Thanks for reminding me my parents never loved me." He snorted.

"Oh Evra, don't be so sensitive, it's not like you _need_ parents, do you?" He grinned. "They just hold you down, just like having friends. Trust me Evra, being confined to the Cirque for the rest of your life and not being able to interact with other people because of how you look should be a God sent to you." It was silent. Evra didn't say anything, his jaw tight as he stared at the short fat man. He made a clicking noise with his tongue and let his head drop, his hair fluttering to his face. Turning he slammed the door open and stomped out, running across the camp. Larten was even stunned at Mr. Tiny's words. It was almost like he purposely insulted the boy. Actually, he did.

"You love to make people suffer do you not?" Larten muttered, standing to follow the boy.

"Like I said, I'm always looking for some horrific scene to unfold." He snickered, looking at the orange haired vampire. Larten flashed him an angry look then went out after the boy. Although the sun was up now, the rays burning his skin, he searched for the snake boy. He searched around the camp but couldn't find him. The boys tent, Truska, Gertha was asked, Rhombius, Hans, near the Wolfman's cage, but he was nowhere to be found. So he took it farther, starting to panic a bit. He checked the perimeter around the camp, keeping to the shadows as he searched a mile radius around the Cirque. Still nothing.

Peaking, the sun started to beam down on Larten through the leaves of the trees, turning the once pasty vampire a bright red color. He had to get back. He needed to get out of the sun before he got sick and died.

Heading back to camp he headed straight for his van and climbed in, sighing a breath of relief once he was in out of the sun. But he was far from relieved. Evra was still missing, and he feared that the boy had run away for good. Shutting the door behind him he shrugged out of his cloak and hung it up. He'd go search for the boy once the sun went down again.

Opening his coffin he stopped, staring. Inside was the curled up snake boy, crying his eyes out. His heart throbbed. Why had he chosen to come to his van? Why his coffin? Probably for the reason Larten had retired from his search in the first place. No one could find him. "Evra." He whispered.

"I hate it," Evra sobbed, pulling his knees to his chest in the limited space the coffin provided. "I hate him. I hate that jerk so much. Why? Why must he constantly remind me I'm a freak! A horrifying mistake of nature!"

"You are not a mistake of nature." Larten coaxed.

"No?" Evra pushed himself up, sniffling. "Then what am I?"

"You are a living creature. Human in your own right, just like all of the other performers here."

"Oh yeah, human, that's why I can't be turned into a vampire?" He snarled. "I can never have friends Mr. Crepsley! None my age! Why? Because while all of you can leave the Cirque whenever, I can't! The only thing separating me from the Wolfman is I'm not eating people!" he shrieked.

"And you want to add being a vampire on all of that? You would only feel worse about yourself if this is what you are complaining about!" Larten hollered back. "Not only would you be limited to life at the Cirque, but you would not be able to go out in the daylight, or eat certain things! You would live for a very long time with this agony of your existence! So why did you want to become one of us?"

"So you'd love me! So I could go with you and you'd love me!"

"I already do!" Evra stopped, staring at him shocked. "You do not have to be a vampire to get me to love you, Evra. I love you no matter what." He hesitated. Wondering if he should specify what kind of love he meant. He did want some sort of intimate relationship with the snake boy, but to haul off and tell him…how would he respond? But the buzz that went through him at his confession was enough to keep him quiet. He felt like he was caught having sex by a group of vampire comrades. It was that rush of adrenaline that you got when you've accidentally spilled your guts about someone to a friend, then realized that that person you were trash talking was behind you the whole time.

"You…already do?" Evra whispered, his eyebrows furrowing. He looked down. Has he said too much? He sighed and looked down, itching the back of his head.

"Yes, I do love you. I…I guess that is why…why I left."

"You left because you love me?" Evra looked up, his eyebrow cocked. "How the hell is that showing me you love me?"

"It is…well…dangerous." The vampire hinted.

"How?"

"I…" He stopped and thought of a way to tell him without freaking him out. "It would be a sin to show you at that age how much I love you." It was silent then Evra shook his head, a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" He didn't understand. He didn't know about sex. He didn't know about relationships like that. He wasn't too educated beyond writing and reading and the vampires hints were confusing. Embarrassment rushed through the vampire. Growling he signaled for the boy to get out of the coffin.

"Nevermind! Remove yourself from my coffin, it is past time to retire and I cannot sleep through you!" Evra gasped and shook his head quickly, his eyes wide.

"N-no! If you weren't speaking damn riddles I'd understand you!"

"Riddles? How was I speaking in riddles?" he barked back.

"Who the hell says that? _I would be sinning if I showed you how much I love you_." He mocked the vampire. "What is that supposed to _mean_?" Fueled by embarrassment and offense from his mocking he moved forward, not thinking he grabbed the boy by the jaw, mashing his lips against the childs. Evra gasped and tried to pull back but the vampires arm stopped him. He whimpered as the vampire moved forward, pinning him against the wall where his coffin was placed, heat rushing through his veins.

"S-stop." Evra whimpered, pulling his head away just enough to speak.

"You were so hungry for love, and now that I am showing it to you you are running away?" Larten moaned, burying his face into his neck, sucking. The snake boy cried out, a shutter rushing through his whole body, his toes curling. "You would never make a good vampire if you were to do that. You cannot run from a fight. You cannot run from a challenge ever, even if it is to save your life or you will be disgraced." He smiled and leaned up, whispering in his ear. "Show me how well you can handle yourself." A quick fist snapped across the vampires face, making him draw back in shocked. "E-Evra?"

"Don't play with me!" The snakeboy snarled, his forehead crinkled. Larten thought back on what he had said. Nothing seemed offensive, and he had used that a couple times with women as sort of a foreplay line, but in this case it seemed to anger the child. "What kind of love is that supposed to be?" He hissed. Climbing out of the coffin he slammed the lid down, breaking one of the hinges. "I want love, not to be the receiving end of a one night stand you…you filthy…" He trailed off, his face hidden by his hair. Turning he shoved by the vampire and headed out towards his own tent.

Larten thought it over. He'd pushed it too fast. He went too fast and it hurt the boy. He sighed quaveringly, letting his head drop. Tears dripped from his chin which shocked him. When was the last time he cried? Why was he crying? A one night stand? Is…is that how Evra saw it? He turned and looked back out towards the boys' tent. It was true. The way he presented it, the way he presented his love was in a manner only a rapist would.

He debated on whether or not he should follow the boy and make things right. To convince him that sex was the last thing he wanted from him. But the other part of him asked why he should bother. He was rejected, not to mention the child had become so different. He was full of spite and he was snippy and sarcastic. He wasn't the innocent and loving child he used to know and love.

"I…I am such an idiot." Turning he grabbed his cloak and raced across the camp to the tent. He hesitated outside. Carefully he opened flap. Curled up on a hammock that was hanging on the opposite side of the tent was the boy, crying again. The vampire carefully stepped inside and made his way over to the hammock, being sure the boy didn't hear him. Leaning over him, he planted a kiss to the boys shoulder.

Whirling around Evra snapped his arm out, but this time his hand was caught. Pulling it down the vampire pressed his lips to his fingers, his eyes full of apology. "I am so sorry," he whispered. Reaching up he cupped the boy's face again, pressing his lips to the boys again. Evra tried to pull away again but Larten held him. Grabbing his shoulders he gently lowered the boy so he was laying back down and crawled over him, pinning the boys wrists down on either side of him, his lips keeping the boy from protesting.

Squirming Evra tried to kick the older man off of him but he held still, ignoring the blows to his stomach and thighs. He knew a way to get the older man off of him. But just as he was about to crank his foot back to let it fly the orange haired man closed the gap, pressing his hips up against the boys bottom, keeping him from kicking him at all. Struggling harder the boy managed to turn the upper part of his body, crying into his pillow.

"Stop it, please stop it!" He was afraid. He didn't want to be used. He didn't want to re-live what he did when he was littler. Sure he had forgotten about them for the most part, but these advances…these sexual advances brought them flooding back to his memory. Not to mention his recent attacks…

He stopped, thinking about the fat man in the yellow suit, then the awful feeling inside of him he felt. His hands shot to his face as he began shaking. His eyes were huge as he choked, crying freely now, trapped in a pit of horror.

"Evra?" Larten pulled back a bit, observing the boys reaction. The pure terror on his face. He was curled up a bit, crying. "Evra, what has you like this?" the vampire asked. He knew it wasn't his own advances that was making the boy act like this.

"Please don't." He cried, curling up even more. Leaning down Larten carefully caressed the boys shoulder with his lips, pulling him into his thick arms protectively.

"I will not harm you, Evra, I promise." He whispered into the boy's ear. Pulling him close to his body he lightly removed the child's hands from his face and once again claimed his lips, kissing them passionately. Evra squirmed a bit. He still felt nervous although the tainting kisses on his neck and shoulders caused an allover shiver to consume him.

"I…I'm scared." He whimpered, pushing the vampires head away.

"What are you afraid of?" Larten questioned, laying over him protectively. He didn't push it. He wasn't being forced away at the moment.

"You're just like him." Evra started crying again.

"Just like who?" Larten gave him a sympathetic look, lying beside him on the hammock, their bodies tangled amongst each other's.

"Mr. Tiny." Evra sniffled, wiping at his face. "That…that fat bastard." He broke down, shaking again. Larten's expression hardened, not understanding.

"Mr…Tiny?" He thought about it. If his sexual advances were reminding him of Mr. Tiny then…he stopped, his eyes blank. His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles cracking from the sheer tension. Evra stopped and looked at the red head. He gasped when he saw an expression that could kill all on its own.

He knew damn well from the conversations that he'd had with Mr. Tall that he wasn't to mess with Mr. Tiny because of how powerful he was, but he wasn't sure if Larten knew –or would follow- that advice.

"H-hey-"

"What did he do to you?" Larten growled, his eyes a bit blood shot, his pale skin turning red from anger. Evra felt his heart drop to his stomach. Oh god, what had he started.

"He uh…" He tried to find a proper way to say it without lying. He knew he'd be caught if he said nothing and he didn't want the vampire to be mad at him for it. "Had…sex…with...me?" He tried, watching the change in the vampires expression, but moment he said _sex_ the intensity in the anger increased. By the time he was finished the vampire was on his feet, making his way for the door. Gasping Evra pushed himself out of the hammock, causing it to tip and pour him out. "Wait!" he cried out, pushing himself off of the floor he ran after the vampire who was already gone. All he caught was this menacing red shadow moving across the camp towards Mr. Talls' van.

"Open up you daft fat pig!" he snarled, grabbing the door to open it. It was locked; no doubt a test to see how far Larten would go. This only served to anger Larten more. "You coward!" he started clawing at the side of the van, his fingernails sparking as he left small cuts, slowly making his way through.

"Stop!" a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, but Larten was too far gone, furious as a blooded bear. Turning he smashed Evra away, sending the boy flying back. Hitting the ground hard enough to bounce, the boy gasped, one of his ribs cracking under the pressure. He laid there, his whole body engulfed in pain. He'd been warned by Mr. Tall before, that if he'd ever come across an angry vampire, don't stand in his way. _Stupid Evra, why don't you listen to anyone?_ He thought, his eyes filling up with tears again. He tried to move but the pain stopped him. He gritted his teeth against a loud howl, it coming out in a shriek pitched whimper. Still the vampire kept clawing at the side of the van.

"Enough Larten!" Hibernius grabbed his wrist before he could bring it back down and take out another chunk. The vampire turned on Hibernius but was knocked on his ass with a palm to the chin. "You have gone too far Larten." Hibernius growled lowly, his eyes stern.

"That bastard! He-"

"Raped Evra, I know, but going against him is a death wish in its own. And in your anger, you have hurt the very person you tried to avenge." He turned and looked at the injured boy on the ground. Larten –who was still in rage- turned his head and paled again.

"Evra!" he scrambled to his feet and ran towards him but was stopped by Hibernius.

"He's injured Larten. No doubt too much to be moved." He looked at the red clad Vampire. "Besides, Mr. Tiny is no longer here. So you hurt the closest thing to you in vain." Larten stared at the injured boy, pain in his eyes. When was the last time he felt this pain? This shame in himself. Wasn't this the reason he left in the first place? To keep himself from hurting the boy?

"Let me go Hibernius." Larten whispered, dropping his eyes so his head was hanging in shame.

"Do you plan on going to Evra anyway? Do you want to make it worse? You're too angry to touch him-"

"Let me go!" He demanded sternly, looking back up, all of the fire in his eyes gone. Hibernius analyzed the expression for a good few moments, then let go. Pulling away Larten moved swiftly, joining Evra's side. Laying a hand on the boy he wrapped him up into his arms, making sure not to move a single part of his body, although the jolt of the move caused the boy to cry out in pain, his hands on his ribs. "What part hurts?" he whispered. Evra's hearing was gone, blared out by pain and nothing but an irritating buzz was left in his head, but when Larten addressed him, his voice was the only thing he could hear.

"Ribs…" Evra wheezed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. The vampire moved his hands slowly, touching the spot he'd been clutching furiously. Evra let off a loud shriek, fire appearing shortly in his eyes before fading. The vampire sighed and leaned down, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"I am sorry. So very sorry Evra, please…I do not ask for forgiveness. I shall leave if you wish me to." He whispered in the boys' ear. Suddenly a hand snapped across his face. Larten pulled away shocked, his eyes wide. The snake boy was glaring at him, his finger pointing into his face.

"You said you wouldn't leave me and here you are saying you will! Are you always this quick to freaking blame yourself? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" he gasped and gritted his teeth, his screaming hurting his ribs even more.

"What?" Larten was now confused. "But, I hurt you anyway, which is why I left in the first place to avoid doing that."

"It's not your fault I got hurt dummy, I was told not to get in a vampires way when he gets mad and what did I do? I got in your way." He stared into the vampires eyes and lowered his finger. "You leave and I'll hunt you down and put a stake through your heart, you hear me?" By now everyone was gathered around, asking what was going on but Larten ignored them, paying only attention to the snake boy. Smiling he leaned down and kissed him, hugging him tight, being sure not to hurt him.

"I promise, Evra Von. Now, how about we go and take care of those injuries?" He stood carefully. Smiling, wincing a bit Evra nodded and closed his eyes. Carefully Larten carried him off. He wasn't sure how long this would last, but he hoped it would turn out for the better. If only he had known just how short it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Explicit yaoi scene, though no physical contact with each other yet, sadly. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with college and working on the other fanfictions I'm working on. I hope you enjoy this chapter though :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Stupid Vampire

"Evra, do you have the trays done for tonight's show?" the orange haired vampire leaned against one of the vans, looking down at the snake boy who was taking care of his snake in the grass. Evra nodded, his long blondish hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Yep, all put together and priced." He let his snake crawl up and over his shoulder, looking up at Larten he smiled. The stiff vampire dared let a small smile stretch across his face before looking off across the camp into the woods. It had been almost 4 months since he was injured. A couple broken ribs, but it was nothing he couldn't heal from.

"Good, we do not need Hibernius getting angry with us for them not being done on time this time." He admitted, leaning against the van. They weren't going to perform in the tent like usual, but they prepared their wares near the van.

"Where are we performing?" Evra looked up concerned. Sometimes he hated being the last to know what was going on, there was always this panic filled rush at the last moment, and lately he has been the last to know what was going on.

"We are performing in an abandoned theatre." He informed him, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"A theatre?" Evra frowned. "That'll limit how much I can move for the ending act. If I'm still doing the ending." He looked up. The vampire nodded, looking back down at him.

"From what I understand you are." Sighing Evra laid back, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the sky. The sun was starting to go down, which meant he had maybe 3 or 4 hours until it was time to pack up and head to the theatre. He didn't like limited space theatre's provided him. In the tents it seemed as if his space was limitless, and that thought was only supported when he performed in a theatre or building.

"I hate being the last to know about this stuff. It creates too much panic." Evra whined.

Shifting the vampire took a seat next to the snake boy and looked up at the setting sun. He could feel the suns slight burn on his skin but it wasn't bad, in fact, it was kind of comforting. "It is something we must live with. Hibernius does not try to keep it from you, sometimes, things are just behind schedule and he cannot change that." Larten knew the ring leader was powerful, that he could see into the future, see the path they were on and see the paths others are on, but he wasn't sure if Evra knew that, and to defend his old friend, Larten pretended he didn't.

"I know, it just sucks." Evra rolled over, his eyes closing as his snake curled up beside him. She was always at his side. In the winter or summer, rain or shine, wind or calm. She was faithful to him, much like a dog to a human master. Smiling Larten leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

"You know what else sucks?" Larten whispered in his ear, a hand rested on the boys hip. Evra looked back at him confused, his face blushing a bit.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, noting the passionate look in the older man's eyes.

"That I have to watch you fold yourself in half and tease the audience when I cannot come at you and show your body what it deserves." He kissed the boys lips lightly. Evra blushed and looked down. Larten always teased him like this, but he never actually acted on his impulses. He'd tell Evra what a vampire could do for him. How good it'd feel, how skilled he was, but Larten never made any advance to back that up.

"You know what sucks more than that?" Evra looked at him, his voice a whisper. Usually that was all from the boy, a blush and a glance to the ground, but today he must have been feeling different Larten noticed. He was interested into seeing how far the boy would take it.

"What is that?" He smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Watching you put that damn flute in your mouth and letting Madam Octa crawl all over you, yet you won't put _my_ flute in your mouth." His lips twitched, the corner of them curling into a smile. Larten looked at him impressed, his eyebrows rising.

"Very nice Mr. Von." He chuckled rolling away from the boy, resting on his back. "Maybe I will take you on your offer tonight." He snickered. Evra blushed harder sitting up. He was still fairly innocent. Though they flirted away from the eyes of the others in the camp, they never had sex. Evra was too shy and half of the time didn't even flirt back. Larten most of the time did it to tease him. He enjoyed seeing the innocent meekness of the boy. It was a change from the not-so-innocence of women now-a-days.

Turning Evra nibbled on his lip and crawled over the man. Larten who had closed his eyes for a brief rest snapped his head up upon feeling the weight of the boy on his hips. "I don't want you to do it later." Evra replied, sliding down, resting his head on the vampire's chest. Larten let off a light growl as their hips glided past each other's, the friction of the organs meeting separated by cloth made the muscles in his thighs tension almost painfully.

"You will have to wait," Larten insisted, his hands grabbing the boys knees like he used to do when the boy was a child. "We cannot do anything right now, not before the show."

"But the show doesn't start for almost 5 hours," Evra pouted. "Besides, you're always teasing me and making me feel uncomfortable, I want you to follow through with your threats mister big bad vampire." Evra smiled as he said it. Larten looked him in the eyes. Reaching up he wrapped a hand through the back of the boys hair and crushed their lips together. He noted the obvious reaction of the boy. The tensing of the muscles, his heart pounding in his chest. His hesitance to relax. It was just like any other day when they kissed. Evra after all was still innocent.

"After the show I will reward you." Larten replied. "As I know how difficult it is to ignore the urge at your age." He dragged his fingertips down the boys spine. Evra shivered, his legs squeezing the body that laid in between them as he arched into the touch. Still sensitive, Larten noticed. This brought a smile to his face. The sensitive scales were promising. "But later." He concluded. Bracing the ground he slid out from under the boy and stood up. Evra looked after him confused, wondering if he really meant it. Larten teased him quite often so sometimes he wasn't sure if the man was teasing or not but when Larten made for his trailer he realized that Larten was serious.

"M-Mr Crepsley!" Evra gasped. Struggling against his weak and shaking knees he pushed himself to his feet, racing after the vampire who made it a point to keep a certain distance between them. When Evra would speed up, so would the vampire. Growling Evra reached out to grab the red fabric of the vampire's cloak, but a metal van door slid in between them, stopping his advance. He glared at the door. Grabbing the door knob he tried to wrench it open to get inside, but it was locked. "Oh come on!" Evra wine, struggling to open it again. He pulled on the handle a couple times, but when it refused to budge he quit and stared at the van. "Fine, I'll go take care of myself!" Turning he stomped away, not believing that he was fully ready for it and was snubbed.

"Stupid Vampire." He muttered pushing the flap to his tent open. His snake crawled in after him. "Stupid, like I need him." Evra spat flopping down into the hammock that had been given to him by Mr. Tiny's little people. He stared at the ceiling of the tent for a minute or so, remembering the feel of the vampires lips against his, the warm body between his flesh, the large, slightly boney hand on his bottom, squeezing ever so gently. He closed his eyes, his blood starting to rush through his veins, heat flooding every surface of his body. "Stupid Mr. Crepsley." He hissed. Looking down he looked his fingers around the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down to reveal a half flaccid half stiff member. His snake watched him for a second then turned around, heading out the door to the tent. Evra looked after her apologetically. "Thanks." He muttered.

Swallowing he looked back down at his member and gently grabbed ahold of it. This would be the first time doing this to himself. In a way it brought frightening memories from his childhood back, but whenever the fear of being touched flared up, a thick flaming lust flared up twice as strong as he imagined being sprawled out for Mr. Crepsley. Groaning Evra closed his fist around the half limp limb and began to move his hand. It didn't feel good at first. It felt awkward. There was no pleasure, just like grabbing your arm and moving your hand up and down it, until he let his mind focus on it.

Looking down he spotted that in the palm of his hand, his own meaty rod began to stiffen. He stared at it but kept his hand moving. Soon a warm pleasure began to seep into the pit of his stomach, his heart began pounding to the beat of his gripping fist. He moaned, letting his head rest back against the hammock. The sound of his own pleasure shocked him. He never knew that something so simple to make him sound like _that_, and truth be told, it turned him on more.

"Stupid vampire," he gasped speeding up, his other hand snaking down to his balls. Grabbing the sack lightly he began to play with those as well, the pleasure intensifying. He closed his eyes so he could focus on the pleasure. Panting he dragged his thumb across the slit of his cock, moaning as he moved his hand up and down, pinching the head a little as he massaged his sack. "Why can't you be the one to make me feel this good?" He panted.

Forgetting something outside Larten pushed open the door to his van, ready to tell Evra to leave him be when he noticed that the snake boy wasn't there. It was curious behavior, seeing how Evra when he didn't have chores to do would loiter outside his van for hours if he rejected him like he had. Spotting the boys snake coiled up outside of the tent his forehead crinkle. "Surely he is not throwing a tantrum." He muttered, making his way towards the tent. The boys snake looked up at the orange haired vampire as he made his way over, her head bobbing up. Holding a finger over his lips Mr. Crepsley signaled for her to keep quiet. He didn't want to let Evra know that he was outside of his van or else there wouldn't be a snowballs chance in hell for him to escape a second time. At least without making the boy hate him.

Resting his ear up against a corner of the tent he noticed something strange. A strange breathy sound, like…panting? He stopped, his eyes opening wide when he realized what was going on. His breath hitched in his throat, his fingers wrapping around a loose corner of his cloak.

"Stupid vampire," Evra whimpered, staring down at his solid member. A string of clear liquid dripping from the slit in the head. "Oh God," He panted, his eyes closing again. Shifting he dug his heels into the mesh like structure of the hammock, pushing his hips up. The pleasure intensified. Weaving his fingers through the blankets he arched, tears coming to his eyes. He sped up, a fire running through his arm as his muscles tensed up, but he didn't stop. He was feeling so good. "Mr. Crepsley." Evra whimpered again.

Larten sighed, listening as the child moaned his name, panting. He felt horrible for getting enjoyment from listening in, but he was a couple hundred years old, this being the second time he'd had sex with a man –or would be having sex if he just accepted the boys offer. Reaching down he rubbed the soreness from the crotch of his pants, wincing. Through the corner in the tent he could just barely see the boy's form.

Evra cried out, arching again, his head digging into the hammock. His legs shook, his other hand pinching and rubbing the now swollen pillow in between his legs. His arms were shaking, his hips bucked. In the dim light of the tent the vampire could just barely see the shimmering of the boys scales, and the smell of salt tickled his nose. He stared, unaware that his own hand had found his own protesting member, his pants unbuttoned. A sudden flare of heat rushed through the boy's body. Gasping his eyes snapped open wide, his heart pounding. A sudden fear engulfed him as his vision blurred white. A strangled cry wrenched itself from his lip as the heat accompanied pure pleasure, coursing throughout his body, making his head feel stuffed. A hot liquid plastered his stomach as his arm sped up at the beginning of the wave and slowed down as his heart began to slow back down, his bottom finding its place back on the hammock. He looked down, the smell of salt now noticeable to him. The smell was thick and musky, kind of arousing itself.

On his stomach was a line of white liquid which looked to him like glue, or ooze. Reaching down he touched it, the hotness warming his fingertips. Lifting it he watched it string a bit before grimacing. "Ew," He muttered, grabbing some tissues that he had sitting on the floor from when his snake would get leaky eyes and he himself would get a runny nose, and wiped the mess off of his stomach.

Pulling away from the tent Larten pulled his pants down, allowing his member free into the cool breeze. He panted lightly, his eyes intensely focused on Evra, but he was very cautious of his surroundings too. Speeding up he groaned, releasing his load on the base of the tent. He bit his lip as some of the white liquid soaked into the fabric, the rest just running off. He didn't mean to aim for the tent. Pulling his pants back up he looked around and headed for his van. He was nowhere near done, and he had a lot of work to get to if he wanted be focused for the show. Getting to his van he hauled the door open and climbed inside, his hand wrapped tightly around his package through his pants. "Oh Mr. Von, if only you knew what it is you do to me."


End file.
